


Switching Things Up

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Bokuto has a request to switch things up and Akaashi reluctantly agrees, only to find he rather enjoys taking Bokuto apart.For Kinktober Day 24: Pegging





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another pair I've never written before and it was funnnn
> 
> I love Bokuto. Still salty that he wasn't as beefy in the anime, but life goes on...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Akaashi was skeptical to say the least, but found himself sliding the harness up his hips nonetheless. Bokuto watched him from where his long body was stretched out on the bed, bulky arms folded behind his head as golden eyes tracked Akaashi’s movement. 

The black leather was smooth against his skin, the weight of the harness bringing a blush to his cheeks. It wasn't as though he'd never thought about it. It was just surreal to see someone as manly and domineering as Bokuto laying in wait for Akaashi to fuck him.

He felt self-conscious beneath the weight of Bokuto's stare.

“Turn around,” he said softly, hands nervously plucking at the harness. “Uhm...o-on all fours.”

He expected Bokuto to give a sassy reply but the other man was silent, complying readily as he rolled over, getting to his knees so that his ass was on full display for Akaashi. He stepped forward, picking up the bottle of lube and the vibrating dildo from the dresser. He wasn’t ready to use it yet, but set it on the comforter as he climbed on the bed, situating himself behind Bokuto.

He felt a sense of awe, and trailed his fingertips along the back of Bokuto’s thigh, fascinated by the goosebumps left in his wake and the way Bokuto’s back arched, a gasp falling from his lips. It sent a thrill up Akaashi’s spine and he spent the next several minutes touching and exploring, squeezing hard muscles and sliding his palms over firm skin.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, turning to look back over his shoulder, his voice curious and breathy.

“I just never get to see you like this. I didn’t realize how much I would enjoy it.”

Akaashi leaned down, running his between the other man’s cheeks, a broken moan spilling from Bokuto. He repeated the motion several times, marveling in Bokuto’s responses, following the sounds he made with his mouth trying to draw each one out as Bokuto’s body quivered beneath his touch.

He brought his mouth back to Bokuto’s entrance, licking and sucking at the puckered ring of muscle. Bokuto had done this to him many times, and he’d never really understood the appeal. He was happy to let Bokuto take charge and be the “top” of their relationship. When he requested Akaashi to be the dominant one, it had been awkward and he’d only reluctantly agreed.

But as his tongue dragged strangled groans from the other man, Akaashi wondered what had taken him so long.

He took Bokuto apart, pressing his tongue past his tight entrance, experimenting with the pace and depth. A wave of heat rolled over him and he pushed further, fucking Bokuto with his mouth in a wanton, sloppy way that was so unlike his refined nature, the  _ wrongness _ of it only made it feel more right.

Bokuto was breathing heavy, his sighs echoing around the room to accompany the lewd noises of Akaashi’s mouth. Feeling bold, Akaashi reached for the bottle of lube, popping the cap and pouring a generous amount over his middle and index fingers.

“Can you hold yourself open, please?”

His polite request made Bokuto’s cock bob eagerly against his stomach and he reached back with his large hands and gripped the round globes of his ass, spreading himself, his chest dropping down to the bed.

“Thank you.”

Akaashi probed his hole with a single finger, stroking it lightly before pressing in, Bokuto’s fingers tensing in his sensitive flesh. Akaashi stroked him slowly, seeing how many over those lovely noises he could pull from Bokuto. His eyes took in Bokuto’s frame, noting everything the straining muscles of his large forearms to the broad plains of his back and the way his toes were curling into the bedding.

“So sexy,” Akaashi murmured, finally adding a second finger, which made Bokuto moan loud and low, the sound driving a spike of heat to Akaashi’s core.

He spread his fingers as wide as he could, experimenting with the tense heat of Bokuto's passage, thrusting his fingers in and out with no particular goal, other than his own wonderment of the new sensation.

Bokuto’s hands twitched, still holding himself open. Akaashi’s ministrations were torture, his innocent explorations driving Bokuto wild. The pressure building inside him was nothing compared the heat ravaging through him whenever he thought the artless nature of Akaashi’s preparation of him. It was sweet and tender and it made Bokuto’s cock ache for release.

When Akaashi pulled back, he whimpered. It had been a long while since he’d bottomed and he was tight, making each sensation more intense. He heard the vibrator turn on and a shiver ran up his spin. He dropped his hands to the bed, unable to hold himself in that position any longer.

He laid down on his back.

“I want to watch.”   

Akaashi didn’t respond but moved to kneel between Bokuto’s thighs, nudging them wide. He blushed as he realized he had to turn the vibrator off and lube it off before he could use it, but he recovered well enough, pressing the blue rubber to Bokuto’s glistening hole.

Bokuto pulled his knees up to his chest, his cock laying flat against his abs as he leaned forward to watch Akaashi push the toy into him. He groaned and his head fell back, his muscles tensing at the intrusion.

“Keiji,” he moaned as the cock pressed in further.

Akaashi proceeded to stretch him open with the same slow guileless he used with his tongue and fingers, the lazy pace maddening for Bokuto. He held on for as long as he could, allowing Akaashi to torment him as the vibrator hummed inside him.

Akaashi flicked up the setting and the sensation intensified, Bokuto’s back arching off the bed as he groaned, hands slipping from behind his knees to fist in the bedding at his sides. His cock bobbed eagerly, precum sticking to his stomach as it twitched with each slide of the vibrator.

“Keiji, please,” he begged, looking up through thick lashes, his golden eyes molten with need. “Please fuck me.”

The vibrator gently slid out of him, and Bokuto relaxed against the bedding. Akaashi was on his knees and he turned off the vibrator before sliding it into the harness. He shivered as it brushed his cock, the moisture there from his arousal making it glide deliciously along his sensitive front as it nestled into place.

He turned the vibrating function back on, shivering as heat sparked deep in his gut, his thighs clenching against the sudden rush of pleasure. It took him a moment to regain his composure, his body humming with electricity as he lined the blue cock up with Bokuto’s opening.

When he breached the tight ring of muscle with ease, Akaashi thrust forward hard, seating as much of the vibrator inside Bokuto as he could.

“Fuck!” Bokuto cried out. “ _ Aaahhhnnnn _ , fuck yes!”

His hips pulled back slightly before driving in against the resistance, pushing deeper with each pass. Bokuto’s knees fell open, his hands reaching above him to press against the wall so he could meet Akaashi’s thrusts. It took them a moment to find their rhythm, Akaashi learning the subtle movements of the strap-on as Bokuto shifted his hips, searching for the best angle.

He stuffed a pillow beneath his hips and brought one hand to his cock, stroking it in time with the steady swing of Akaashi’s hips. The sound of the vibrator was nearly drowned out by the slapping of their skin and the desperate, needy gasps that passed between them.

Akaashi was surprised to feel his body tightening, the vibrator working his cock, but the sight of Bokuto splayed out before him even more provocative. It was incredible to see him come undone, his legs spread wide as Akaashi fucked into him. He was biting his lower lip, pink dusting his high cheekbones, golden eyes glazed over with lust.

Akaashi leaned forward, his arms pressing on either side of Bokuto’s head as he drove his hips into him, frantically rutting against Bokuto’s ass, the vibrator drawing moans from both of them. Bokuto’s hand was furious as it stroked his cock, the red tip leaking and slicking Akaashi’s abs as they brushed against it.

“Koutarou,” he moaned, sweat dripping down his brow, dampening his dark hair.

He thrust in as deep as he could, rocking back and forth as he sought friction against his throbbing cock. Bokuto’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper and meeting him thrust for thrust.

He was so close, his entire body on pins and needles, but he couldn’t let himself come until he was certain Bokuto finished. With that thought in mind, he went faster, thighs burning with exertion, muscles quaking and strung tight.

Akaashi heard Bokuto groan, his hips bucking wildly and a moment later he felt cum painting his stomach as Bokuto climaxed.

“Fuck! Keiji!”

Akaashi immediately followed, heat tearing through him as he found his own release. They jerked against each other, bodies trembling, huffs filling the air. Akaashi pulled out as gently as he could, scrambling for the button on the vibrator as it continued to buzz against his front, his body still convulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He slid off the harness, tossing it to the ground, his muscles protesting as he tried to stretch them out.

“That was amazing,” Bokuto murmured, pulling Akaashi against him.

“Careful,” he reprimanded, stiff-arming Bokuto. “I’m all sticky.”

Bokuto laughed unapologetically.

“Whoops.”

It took them the better part of 10 minutes to peel themselves off the bed and clean up the mess. When they finally slid between the sheets, they laid on their sides, facing each other.

“Thank you,” Bokuto whispered, pulling Akaashi’s hand up to his lips for a soft kiss.

“I actually had a pretty good time.”

“Aw, Keiji! You say that like it’s a surprise!”

They fell asleep with smiles still denting their cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thank you, to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Get at me on Tumblr -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
